The suspension system for vehicle seating typically includes foam cushions and/or an inner spring system that attaches the seating assembly frame to the seating assembly cushion. Typically, the spring system for the seating assembly extends under the entire seat and behind the entire seatback. In this manner, the seat and seatback remain relatively stable and substantially fixed relative to the vehicle seating assembly.